


Some Enchanted Evening

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life, Sunsets, Vacation, soft, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: A CapSeptender drabble. Sam and Steve watch the sunset at their vacation cabin.





	Some Enchanted Evening

It was warm, the last of summer lingering in the air. The leaves had taken on their riot of fall colors, scarlet oaks, fiery maples, golden hickories. The sun setting in vivid pinks and purples above them; it was a beautiful sight. Sam sighed and stretched, leaning back in his hammock chair. He glanced over at Steve at the deck railing, snapping quick photos to paint later. He smiled over at Steve. He knew how hard it was for both of them to just _relax_, but they deserved this vacation. Steve smiled back. What a beautiful evening to spend together.


End file.
